


Letters

by lolamit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Letters, Lists, M/M, Malec, POV Magnus Bane, Poetry, Post-Break Up, Sad Ending, Sad Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolamit/pseuds/lolamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus spells out the only alphabet he knows, with Alec in focus. </p>
<p>Post-breakup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of my 30 Days of Writing challenge.
> 
> I know this isn't really a drabble, but I thought it was a cute idea.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

A is for Angel, half of which you are

B is for Bow and quiver, attacking from afar 

C is for caring, one of your strongest traits

D is for daring, whenever adventure awaits

E is for Electric, how I feel when I'm with you

F is for Forever, too good to be true

G is for Good god, I'm so hopelessly in love

H is for Heaven, which when together isn't just above

I is for Iris, as fierce as they are pure

J is for Judgement, each day you must endure

K is for Kisses, to which I am addicted 

L is for Lips, without yours I'm afflicted

M is for Mystery, a riddle left unsolved

N is for with No one else, I want to get involved

O is for Otherworldly, your beauty is a blessing 

P is for the Past, of which I am obsessing

Q is for Questions, so many left unspoken

R is for Remorse, for all that I have broken 

S is for Space, that now I must allow you

T is for Trying, to mend the chance I blew 

U is for Understanding, that what I did was wrong 

V is for Vocal, I long to hear your song

W is for Wanting, until the end of time

X is for X's and O's, forever in my mind

Y is for Young, you were, I was not

Z is for Zero, days since you forgot


End file.
